In pressing curd to mold cheeses the curd and whey conventionally are poured into molds having perforated walls and loosely placed on perforated plates whereupon the curd for a period of time is allowed to shrink under its own weight. During such period of time the molds are reversed a number of times in order for the resulting cheese to become as homogeneous as possible. Sometimes this self-pressing is carried out in combination with forced pressing by means of piston-like devices. The forced pressing will shorten the pressing time. The molds and the bottoms thereof, and the plate on which they are placed, are perforated to allow the whey to escape.
This prior art has several disadvantages. Even when the reversal of the molds is carried out by mechanical means this operation is time-consuming and costly. At least in the case of certain types of cheese the molds must be emptied by force. It is especially difficult to make tall cheeses in this matter.